


Jealousy That Changed It All

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Lost, Character Development, Child Neglect, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Issues, High School, Inarizaki, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Miya Atsumu Has Nightmares, Realization, Regrets, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: What if one day, they would find out how much their own twin brother means to them when one is slowly being dragged away by some unknown person and is secretly tearing them twins apart?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Jealousy That Changed It All

Good morning is all heard everywhere as in the house as Osamu Miya wakes up and turning off his alarm clock first day in the morning. He wants to slack off some more but he shouldn't because he is really really hungry. 

For now, their mom has usually cooked breakfast for them now. And by them, it means Osamu and Atsumu who are sleeping in separate rooms. 

"Ugh!" Here he goes again with his early morning ruining plans like using Osamu's toothbrush and drawing faces on the mirror. 

"Heyya!" Atsumu goes in the bathroom and using the other sink and quickly takes Osamu's toothbrush to brush his teeth with it. 

"Oi!" Osamu early in the morning is getting fired up. 

Before Atsumu could put the brush in his mouth Osamu kicks his twin brother and takes the toothbrush with toothpaste like a ninja and brushing his teeth. 

Atsumu grumbles like a kid and Osamu acting maturely and not in the mood since he wants breakfast already. He already thought haste and like lightning, Atsumu's toothbrush is already filled with toothpaste on it. 

"Tch." Atsumu uses it then.

"Yr wercom." He says while brushing his teeth. Unclear yet Atsumu knows what his twin brother is delivering. 

It took minutes and the twins are done eating breakfast. 

"Hey! Later after school we don't have practice lets finish that video game we saved weeks ago. We never get to--" 

"Busy! Sorry Samu. I got some things to do later." Atsumu quickly says and Osamu knowing it for the seventeenth time, just made his day somehow, starting badly? 

"But you promised." Osamu tried to keep up but. . . 

"Sorry Samu." Atsumu just insists. 

The car is ready and their uncle is about to drive them to school. 

"Bye ma!" Osamu says and pecks his mother's cheeks. 

"Bye ma!" Atsumu was. . . ignored? 

"Go." She says as she walks away. 

Atsumu wasn't averting his gaze at his mother until Osamu notices that Atsumu hasn't moved away. 

"Tsumu!" He called for him but he wasn't heard. He runs back to his twin and takes his hand and pulling him to the car. "Took you long?" 

"Well. . . I just stared at something." Atsumu lied. 

Osamu knows what he is gazing at but chise not to bring it up since he knows Tsumu hates the drama and he will change the topic as well. 

"Get in." Osamu says deadpanning and not wanting to be late for school. 

An hour is still left so it is impossible that they be late in InaHigh. 

They are coming in together and as usual, Atsumu is being called randonly everywhere by girls and boys since he is real famous. 

Osamu is not that much of being seen by people so the moment Atsumu has part ways and went to his friends whom he told earlier that he promised with things. 

"So far, so good?" Suna asked as he approached Osamu and returning the book he borrowed last time. "Wasn't able to read it since I fall sleep everytime before I finish the fifth sentence." He mumbles. 

Osamu chuckles since it is indeed a Suna thing to say. He went with him and proceeds to their classroom to do some exchange of info and some things more to share with their classmates. 

"Miya Atsumu!" Atsumu's class adviser calls for him and he shudders since he thought he might go to the principal's office again. 

But what for? Tardiness? Another offense? Something done in class? 

"G-Good morning ma'am--" 

"Okay I will go straight to the point. You are failing your character behavior grade again." He gasps since this is bad news. If ever Osamu would hear this, surely, he will make use of it again to manipulate him. 

"I will assign you to do a touring." 

"T-Touring? Hw-WHAT?!" Atsumu stutters and making a point. "Ma'am! I cannot! I don't do tourings. I also have a schedule later at--" 

"Tour him later or you fail." She threatened Atsumu and she leaves his presence. 

"Fuck this failing grade shit." He murmured to himself before reading the paper handed over by his class adviser. "Yuuto. Tch. Whoever this is it will surely be not worth my time." He rolls his eyes around and has no choice but keep the paper and wait for the said student. 

Twenty minutes later, the transfer student has arrived and such a stress that he is actually Atsumu's classmate. It just made him disgust his job more since that transfer guy will rely on him most of the time. 

He is almost the same height as Tsumu though Atsumu has a broader shoulder. He has black hair and his eyes are lively with brown color and wearing glasses. 

Atsumu knows he won't enjoy this so much and will totally write this moment as one of the worst times he had as a teenager and senior high school student. He rather calls this as a girl's job more than a guy's job especially to him. 

"Transfer student Yuuto?" Atsumu asks as he approached the transfer student who recently entered the gate. 

"Yep. That is me." He speaks and Atsumu sighs as he is now going to begin his job. 

He took this, Yuuto, around the campus. He took hin to the main gate, the left area and right showing the courts and other areas necessary since the school really is a huge area in perimeter. 

Later on, he is done with the outdoor area and proceeds inside the main building for senior high school students since its where he will preside for the year. 

He is at the entrance and can be seen there are free sanitizers provided by the Red Cross Youth, an organization in school that is all about medical studies and safety precautions, and then they continued as they cross the lockers and changed their rubber shoes into school shoes. 

"Make haste and double time! I have things to do to." He says loud enough to hear but luckily Yuuto hasn't heard it clearly. Maybe he is thinking too much of something and Atsumu knows it since he kept looking at opposite directions like he is looking for something. 

"S-Sorry I'm going!" He caught up and walking to the corridors, he found his twin brother Osamu alone. 

"Samu!" He quickly took his brother as he wraps his arm around his neck and dragging him down and hushing him. 

"What in the fu--" 

"Listen Samu please!" Atsumu begged and starts to talk. 

"Ugh! What now!" Osamu doesn't want to be distur--

"Okay listen! This new guy here is a transfer student and you know how much I hate to do stuffs like these and. . . ahaha, well, I just wanted to say that you will be in charge of touring him around the building since I'm done with the outer fields okay?" Atsumu happily says and Osamu raised an eyebrow somehow confused and thinking what the heck is going on .

"And where the f-- ugh! Where are you going?" 

"I got some guys to meet, supposedly. I am now in trouble because of this guy who I am touring. He is alllllll yours now! Okay! Bye!" Atsumu is ready to run away.

"Tsumu?!" 

"Take care of Yuuto okay? His name is Osamu, Yuuto. He will continue the tour with you! Don't be stubborn to him okay?" He says louder and louder since he is running away. 

Osamu sighed and is pissed at what his brother did. We he is really some brother he got. He always wondered when that moron would ever change. 

And what exactly did really cause his attitude to be like that again? 

"Hello." Yuuto greets and Osamu looks behind to see who he is. 

"He-Hello!" Osamu waves back and asks. "You're Yuuto?" 

"Yes. That's me." He says calmly. 

"Okay so which parts haven't you been yet. Tell me so at least we can get this over with."

Poor Osamu has no choice. 

Atsumu runs quickly before he missed the chance and caught up. The guys are still there and he is not that late after all and joins the game. 

In a few minutes, he enters the game and because of his efforts, his team won again. Another score for his team again. Tomorrow again will be the next game like always. 

One of his teammates talked to him. 

"Why the late presence?" He asked.

Tsumu let out a weak chuckle and he looked at his teammate. He answered his reason of being commanded by a teacher to do something he says as "stupid". He told his teammate of where they went and that he is able to escape when Osamu miraculously bounces in. 

"So Miya, are you available in the next time we will go for another game of basketball?" He eyes down a while and a quick think he did. "I mean yeah I know volleyball is your thing you sporty!" 

"About next time, I think I will pass." Its seems strange for Tsumu to say no. 

His teammate's eyes grew and has found the answer new somehow. Why?

"You got no volleyball practice that day right?" So that's the reason. But then no practice on the next time they will play basketball so why did Atsumu decline? 

"Yeah, I don't have practice but-- well I want to make it up to my twin brother on that day." Oh! So that is why. . . 

Who knew this guy has a heart. Just kidding, of course he does have that. 

"I have been too busy with myself that I lack the time to be with him. I mean, yeah, we are always together since we are brothers but I have to make it up to him and have time with him again. I don't wanna spend it all in volleyball only anyways. We need time together too." 

His teammate laughs and pats his back. 

"Getting slightly mature huh?" His teammate teased him and made fun calling the others to team up on him and attack him. 

Well Osamu always do that to him during volleyball times but the friends out of volleyball are sometimes worse but for Atsumu, Osamu's way is more irritating and triggering since he goes physical sometimes towards him; and only him. 

"I'm not a nitwit! Stop making fun of me!" Atsumu grumbles and is pissed about it. His teammate tell the others that he won't be available on their next game after the one they will have, later in the afternoon, after class. 

They groaned a little since he is like some main carry of the game. In the end, they cannot do anything to change his mind. 

Is that all the reason? Just to make it up to Osamu? Or is there something else. Something real serious or attaching? Atsumu deep inside is happy he could say no even once. It has been so long since that last play with his twin brother on the video games and he is very happy when he is by his twin brother's side having fun. 

"I never knew Miya-san has brotherly issues." Someone triggered him nowand he chased that guy all around until the bell rings for classes to begin. 

Atsumu quickly runs to his classroom, two blocks away from Osamu's and Suna's. He saw Osamu with Yuuto and quickly fetched Yuuto and thanking Osamu. 

"Wah wait! Don't be too fast we are just--" Yuuto was unable to finish his sentence and just says farewell to Osamu. "S-S-See you later Samu-kun!" He happily says so. 

Atsumu looks back at Osamu and to say "see you later" but something weird is felt by the setter. He saw his twin brother smiling brightly and he has never shown that smile to others before. And of all people, to a new student. 

"You can let go of my wrist now." Yuuto says as they already got to the classroom. 

"My bad." Atsumu says and chuckled weak and letting go. 

Classes has begun and the students as usual as they act kept up. Yuuto is having a hard time to cope up with his classmates but as of what Atsumu observed, getting along with others is a case that Atsumu has found out unapplied by Yuuto. 

He looks at him closely and he does not stop turning his head. He looked like he is seeking something. 

It was lunch break and Yuuto went out alone and going to the canteen for sure. Atsumu quickly rushes to the next blocks and going to Osamu to talk to him. 

"Samu!" Osamu sighs upon hearing his twin brother call for his name. "Oi Samu I got something to tell you." Osamu has no choice but to give attention and turn around. 

"What is now Tsumu?" He faced with a deadpan look and ignoring Suna who is waving at him. Suna wasn't able to call for the twins since Kita talked to him. 

"Okay I got some good news." He is about to tell his twin about what he had said earlier but

"Samu-kun!" 

"Yuuto?" Osamu heard Yuuto and Tsumu's interrupted. "What is it Yuuto?" 

Yuuto approaches the twins, Osamu rather, and asked him. 

"You doing something later?" Yuuto asked with a bright ray shining from his face. 

"Samu." 

"I don't!" He answered Yuuto. "Tsumu, wait." He wants Yuuto to finish first rather than his twin brother. 

"But--" 

"I said wait." 

"There will be a cookinh activity next week same day today. Since you like doing that, how about you join me?" Yuuto asks.

Osamu's face brightened up upon the invitation. No one has ever invited him before. . . or maybe a friend out of volleyball. He is not the friendly type and most likely hangs out with his teammates instead since his brother has a lot of friends and fans since he is more famous between the two of them. 

"Well--" 

"Yeah sure! I would love that." Atsumu upon hearing his twin brother's affirmation, he somehow loss the confidence. How come? 

"Okay then. I will tell my mom that we will be busy next week." 

"So Tsumu, what is it you wanted to say?" He is asked by his twin with a smile, something he hasn't been asked with that same look. 

Atsumu blinks his eyes. 

"Ha? Me? I have-- its nothing." Atsumu just grins pretentiously like how he does when pranking Osamu but. . . 

"Why is Samu not even annoyed? Not a bit of it." Atsumu says in his thoughts. 

"Okay then. I will be going now." Osamu felt like a great day came. 

"Oh uhm--"

"I'll go with you! I got so much questions to ask you about." Yuuto followed Osamu and the two left and went to the cafeteria. 

Atsumu has completely felt forgotten for a while and hearing and seeing the sudden changes of Samu just made him feel. . . sad. It felt like his world suddenly stopped moving. It was not like the usual times where Osamu rejects him or hurts him physically when they are in an argument or when Osamu ignores him because his prank is easily read. This one he felt is different like a twin instinct; of being left behind. Why is he feeling fear and that jolt of being abandoned? 

He walks forward with a bothered face and looking at his twin sitting with Yuuto from a distance. He felt an ache in his chest. . . jealousy is it? 

He looked away as he squeezed his breast and goes away and bumps onto Suna and Kita. 

"C-Captain!" He weakly says. "Suna? You aren't with Samu."

"He went with his new friend." 

Atsumu has been watching his brother with Yuuto for some time. It has been days and he observes sometimes for hours, minutes. He sometimes ended up almost being caught since he is stalking them in the activities they do. 

In the night or after dinner when Atsumu is doing his best to talk to Samu, he ends up failing to do so since Yuuto is the one who goes in his way with the chatting app and every night talking about homeworks and other things that piques their interest and the rest of the hours after call will be his sleeping time which Atsumu cannot really sneak in to talk to him. 

He cannot explain himself. Being ignored by Osamu isn't something new but noticing the difference of the past from today's version is somehow alarming. He felt alone for days since his brother's time is all spent to his new friend and himself. 

"Does he not care about me anymore?" Atsumu asks hinself on his bed in his own room. He kept asking questions to himself.

"Why am I worried? We have done this numerous times as we grow up but this feeling. . . its different and. . . why do I feel like I am destroyed inside. Its like my heart has broken into glass pieces shattered. What is this I am feeling?" 

Osamu is tight asleep while Atsumu with his thinking and worries towards his twin brother has left him awake. Is it still worrying towards Osamu or is it really jealousy? He envies the relationship of Samu and Yuuto? 

Atsumu is walking in some dark place. He knows not what it is or where he is. He either just found out that it is unknown or he is just lost in the middle of--

"Tsumu!" He heard his twin brother calling for his name. The moment he heard it, he quickly goes for the voice and chasing the echoing sound's origin. 

"Tsumu!" Another call made and he went faster. 

"Wait for me Samu!" And then he saw light. It goes bright and brighter and brighter and brighter until he goes through the exit. He wipes his eyes and sees everything in white. No other colors, nothing but bright light and white. 

"Samu?" And he heard his name again but is a different voice. 

He later on made it clear that it is just a dream. A silly dream he says. He just realized its already morning when he did a time check on his mobile phone. 

"If I didn't wake up, I wonder what that dream will be about." He asks himself as he walks going to school. Their uncle has left and went to Osaka so they are back to walking to school again. 

"Okay so this goes. . . and then this is. . . Mhm! I wonder when--" 

"S-Samu!" Atsumu interrupts the mumbling twin brother of his. "Uhm about yesterday--" 

"I already answered homework last night. Since we got the same science teacher, I will just let you copy before class starts." 

"Its not--"

"No team mobile gaming later or I will get my notes back." Osamu isn't paying attention to his twin. 

"Wait!" Atsumu is being serious. "Can you at least let me finish? I have something to tell you." 

"Come on say it." They stopped for a while since the light is red. They can see other schoolmates of theirs walking along the sidewalks. 

"Well I just want to ask you if you know. . . we can finish that video game we are playing weeks ago. The saved file is still active so--" 

"Oh! I got cooking stuff to do with Yuuto next week." Osamu says with a deadpanned face. 

"Then the other days we are free how about tha--" 

"My schedule is busy Tsumu. I don't know when I will be available. Maybe next time? You got friends to play with during those days too right?" Osamu asks him.

But he seems to yelp. 

He stammers slightly and unable to admit that he declined all of his friends' invitations to spend it all with Osamu. 

"Y-Yeah yeah I-- I do." Atsumu lies.

"See? Finally you admit the truth. So rare of you to not lie in my face." Ugh Osamu. He did lie you idiot!

"Then how about--" 

"Stop Tsumu! I have no time for your antics." 

"Samu!" Yuuto calls for Osamu

"Hey there Yuuto!" Osamu crosses the road since the light is green. 

"Samu." 

"I'll get going Tsumu. I will be home late later." Atsumu is left alone and the light turns red. 

His twin is on the other side of the road and he is left behind. He felt forgotten by his own half in life. 

"Samu." 

He realized something. He realized how much he has wasted the past times Osamu is ready to spend his time with him and all Atsumu do is ignore, decline and forget about Osamu to have fun, memories and enjoyment with others instead of his twin. Yeah you really need some time with friends too but in their case, Atsumu rarely does have time with his twin. It is the main reason Atsumu ended up as someone more famous and known than Osamu. 

Osamu is this twin brother who knows Atsumu more. He knows how he acts and is the one who covers his back and finds a solution for every stupid things Atsumu does. For everything Atsumu is taken down, Osamu is always there to pick up his slack. He is also the reason Atsumu keeps on doing his habit since he always stays behind his back but--

"Samu?" He said in his mind feeling disregarded. 

And if he thinks this is all in just a week or two like event, Atsumu is wrong. He tries to forget about it but it just kept going back to him. 

Their available days becomes an only "his" available days. All of his days are scheduled with volleyball practice and times with his out-of-volleyball friend. They kept attending so many activities and in the latter, Osamu gained more friends than Atsumu has ever imagined. 

Yes, Atsumu has changed himself a lot and really is famous and a fan magnet but they were not as open and true to him as the ones with Osamu are. Atsumu only has fans who wants his looks and talent but unlike his twin who is loved for who he is and what he shows himself as. 

He touched his breast, feeling his heartbeat changing and like it is aching. He did not like the feeling. 

It is envy. 

Jealousy.

He finally realized how much he wants to spend a whole day or time with Osamu like in the past. But why now? Why haven't he felt this a long time ago? Is it because this is the first time Osamu tends to ignore him? Or maybe he wants his own brother for himself? Or maybe. . . Osamu is the only one who understands Atsumu a lot. . . and is the only one who makes his days great. 

What if. . .

What if Atsumu. . . What if Atsumu feels jealous because Osamu is all that he got and has lost him. He never knew he would fear the day that Osamu will be gone from his life. He has been to careless and has ignored the one with him all his life. 

"I miss you." It was never complete without Osamu. He eats alone and he doesn't have a partner in playing video games. He is used to play games with his brother rather than playing games alone. 

"When will you come home?" Ome of his problems is also being ignored by his own mother. Like Osamu's friends, their mother only looks up to Osamu too much that she doesn't even care for her other son. The only one who appreciates his successes and failures, failures most of all is. . . Osamu. His one and only twin. 

Their mother does not rely or is not giving enough attention, as much as Osamu gets, to Atsumu since they were kids. This is the reason why Atsumu is the type of guy who seeks attention and notice so he tried to do everything to push himself further and surpass Osamu but fails to do so and only excels in something their mother not even wanted for them. Worst part is that even Atsumu is better than Osamu in sports, their mother only pays attention more to Osamu and isn't having the love that he needs from his mother. All the attention, all the love and all the support he needed is only given by one person. No one but his twin brother. His other half who acknowledges him, who accepts his failures and the one who only worries a lot for him and wants to stay with him.

But now, where is Osamu? 

"I need you Samu." Atsumu murmurs to himself waiting for his brother outside of his room but is unaware that Osamu is having an overnight in his friend's house.

His own mother kicks him hard and waking him up. He is hating the things his mother does. The attention, love and forgiveness he wants was never given and was told that Osamu won't be going home since he is with his friends to sleep with. Though its not Yuuto's, his lother lied and telling that it is. The yellow dyed lad has not said anything and just went to his room since his breath will be wasted if he talks back to his mother for kicking him. 

Her heart is as cold as stone anyways so he just kept himself in his bedroom. Its not that savage of a room. Its not under the staircase or some small room anyways. But its far from Osamu's bedroom. 

He lies down on his bed and opens his phone and seeing his wallpaper with two of them in it; Osamu looking deadpan and Atsumu grinning with a peace sign. He chuckles and sheds a tear upon seeing it. 

"Tsumu!" Atsumu gasped as he heard his name called by the voice he is longing the most. 

"Samu?" He lowly says and gets up awakening himself.

"Tsuuuuumuuuuu!" It felt comforting that Atsumu's loneliness turned into a smile. He wanted Osamu calling him. He doesn't care if it will be an insult or a tease, all he wanted is to hear him call his name and be with him. 

He looked at the window and seeing him outside, waving at him. 

He quickly goes out of his room and crossing the darkness. It was indeed dark and no lights around until. . . 

Too fast. Atsumu is running. How long again? Did it felt like forever? He kept running and there were no stairs. How? 

A straight path he kept going through. 

"Tsumu!" He heard the call. He turned around and saw a creature with black robe, hooded and wielding a scythe. It scared Atsumu and looked back to the light. He quickly runs away from the man in robe and closer and closer and closer reaching the light. 

He pamts heavily as he escapes the scary creature and sees his brother waiting and calling him. 

"Tsumu get over here!" Osamu happily smiles and calling him and asking for a hug as he opens his broad shoulders and arms free. 

Atsumu is happy to see the hug offering and runs for it but. . . 

"I missed you Tsumu!" 

"Me too!" What? Who is the--

"Samu?" Atsumu got confused and demented. 

"Huh? Who are you?" Osamu asked and Atsumu is in shock and speechless, unable to let out a word from what he heard. His hope felt destroyed. 

"I-Its me! Your twin brother!" He tried talking out and bursts out tears. 

"You're not my brother." Osamu is weirded out and talking to the other guy. "Lets go Tsumu! We got things to do." 

Atsumu waited for those words. He longed for it and craving to bond with Osamu and wanting to know who the impostor is, he turned him around by shoulder and seeing who it is, it is someone who--

"I'm Atsumu Miya now!" The one looking the same as Atsumu says it in a very spooky, petrifying voice leaving Atsumu froze; somehow stunned by fear and shock and was pushed back by the impostor. 

"No no wait! I am your--" It wasn't done. 

He was pushed back and someone caught him by shoulders and looking at who caught him, he smelled the stench of what seems to be something corpselike and feeling the chills as his spines shakes and his skin froze. 

It was. . . 

The man in robe.

"No no! I am your twin! I am Atsumu!" He was being dragged lonely and scared. He is dragged far from his brother until he wasn't able to see his shadow and was thrown back to the darkness and still trying to catch his presence by crawling but no he fails. He kept failing until the man used his scythe to cut his legs and he screams in pain. Atsumu literally sees himself bleeding and looking up he is shouting until his head is. . . 

"AHHHH!" He pants heavily and in panic. He looks at himself and checking his face, his body and his legs. It was complete and unharmed. And then he started to cry. 

He weeped for so long feeling all alone and no one by his side. No company, No Samu, no anything. All he have is himself. That was the sixth week he is alone. 

The night was real and so is the overnight stay of Osamu but then his mother hasn't really kicked him. He woke up on the doorstep of Osamu and seems like he had the nightmares because he worries and wanta to be with him too much that he overthinks things. 

He walks back to his room and goes to bed. And this time, he can't sleep. He still waits until his eyes falter. 

Atsumu gasps as he heard his alarm clock ring so loud. And as usual, for the first day of the seventh week, he does things alone; arranging the bed sheets, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast and walking to school. No Samu to have fun and tease-- how he wish he was here and if he was, he will surely not want to do the crazy things again just to have him back. 

"Your brother has been socializing lately. That was a good change. How about you Atsumu? How have you been doing late--" Suna has been talking a lot with Kita looking at him. Suna is interrupted when Kita pokes his shoulder and looking at Atsumu so he could notice that his mind isn't conscious of what they are talking about and is looking at his twin brother. 

"Jealous?" Kita asked as he took back Atsumu. 

"Me? Jealous?" And going to denial stage. "No! I do not envy. Why would I envy? I don't!" 

"He is in denial captain." 

"Definitely is." Kita seconds the motion. 

Atsumu sighs and admits it. 

"Okay you guys got me." 

"Osamu isn't like you. You have fangirls and friends you always hang in with to play. Even kids go to you for autograph. How come the famous and most paid attention among the Miya twins is jealous of his own twin brother who is just calm and collected?" Kita asked like its basic.

"Mmwell. Well I uh-- its--" he looks away and Suna notices something. 

"Let me guess, you missed having him around you. You got jealous that after all the years you get to be the pain-in-the-ass brother now turning ignored and alone." 

"Shut up Suna! You just-- you just don't get it." Atsumu felt annoyance because of Suna. 

"Tch. Then why not go on one of Osamu's trip? I mean yeah you hate what he wants to do but at least like try dwelling with him even though you lazy kind of man would make him feel like you're interested." Suna suggested like its a joke. 

"Suna can you at least talk properly to Atsumu? You know he is being emotional right now and--" 

Finally, Atsumu has a plan in hand. 

"No, you're right! You're right Suna!" He smiles and thinks of his next move. "I will dwell with his next activity and join him. And then I will win him again and even spend time with him." He chuckles a little and shakes hands with Suna aggressively and shaking his body like a tin can. Kita is also shook and he quickly leaves them and goes to a place they know not where. 

"Uhm! Exactly what is Osamu's next activity in the week? I heard he might skip practice this week and if Atsumu is coming then we will have out other setter do the practice match with Aoba Johsai." 

"Mountain hiking, captain. Its mounatain hiking." Suna answers and then runs to a garbage can and pukes. 

Osamu is seen by Atsumu talking to Yuuto and approaching him. 

"Samu!" He called for him. 

"Tsumu?" Osamu is somehow confused. "What? What do you need? Some clean shirt? Money? Cuz I have no money anymore I paid it to the--"

"--mountaineering club!" Atsumu finished the sentence. 

"Wh-- wha-- what? How'd you--?" 

"Figured it out. I wanna go with you Samu!" He proudly says with a heavy exhale. 

Osamu looked rather stern though Atsumu expects him to be excited. 

"You'll barely live there." He weakly says yet clearly understood by his twin and Yuuto. 

"Don't underestimate me!" Atsumu grumbles back and pouts. Then he normally goes back to himself. 

"Don't expect me to use my life savings for your payment cuz I will not do that." Osamu has an annoyed looking face with his eyes half lidded. 

Atsumu doesn't wanna mess up. He thought that if he wants to make up to his twin and take him back, he will change for him and for the better. 

"Sure! I will use my money this time, my allowance." Osamu is surprised to hear the words. 

"Uh what have you eaten?" Osamu is weirded out and asked. 

Atsumu is quite the idiot so--

"Egg and rice. Why?" 

Yuuto just laughed and Osamu facepalms and shows a disgusted face. 

"Get out of here." Osamu got tired already of Atsumu's-- wait! Atsumu isn't even-- oh! He thinks Atsumu is making fun of him though Atsumu is just somehow absent-minded due to sleep lack and Osamu doesn't know. How would he?

Osamu walks away and asking Yuuto to go with him. 

"Y-Yeah! I uh-- sorry--" Atsumu doesn't know what to say. 

Osamu felt he is being humiliated though Atsumu somehow gets to recover and think of that mistake he did and instead of asking him if he will be home early and plans to go him together as twins, he instead tries to apologize but messes up. He wished that he is as smart as Osamu. Maybe if he is, Osamu won't be less far to earn back. 

"Is your brother okay?" Yuuto asked. 

"Well he is always like that. Even to his fans so. . ." Osamu shrugs and Yuuto's eyes grew.

"Wait! Your brother is a celebrity?" Yuuto asked in astonishment.

"Well yeah considering he is a show off and--"

"He is so cool then?" How come this jerk doesn't know Atsumu is very famous in school. Maybe he never asked or paid attention to it since Osamu is by his side? 

"Well yeah! We are both volleyball players and he always takes the spotlight." Osamu proudly says. 

Yuuto looks back at Atsumu who is looking back at them and Atsumu sighs and turning his back and goes back to his friends who he plays team games with. 

"Available next time Atsumu? We will be entering a tournament next week. Wanna join the team?" The same teammate last time asked him. 

"I don't know yet bro. I joined the incoming mountain climbing activity. Might go home after the same day today next week." 

"You're kidding right? Its just until the afternoon and today is Tuesday. The mountain climbing is on Thursday this week. The tournament is Thursday as well next week." And again, Atsumu is absent-minded again. "Have you been sleeping well lately?" 

Atsumu stayed quiet. 

His teammate sighed and talking to him deeper. 

"Worried still on Osamu hmm?" Atsumu nods twice. "Oh come on! The same old story again? How long has it bee--"

"Seven weeks." He mumbled and enough to be heard and understood. 

"Oh!" The teammate felt stupid about it and got modest. "S-Sorry about. . . that. I never knew it has been too long." 

Atsumu sighed. 

Two days have passed and before the trip begins, Atsumu as promised, went with Osamu and has fulfilled his promise to the mountaineering adviser as he paid the price. 

"I can't believe you joined. I wonder how long you will last?" Osamu sighs and rides the bus. Atsumu follows and sitting--

Yuuto steals the seat. 

"I sit here." Yuuto says. 

"Hey! I'm--" 

"Miya Atsumu!" The adviser called out as she noticed Atsumu still standing. 

"This is my seat ma'am!" Atsumu exclaims.

"No its not! We have a seating arrangement and since you paid last, you will be at the back seat with nobody but yourself." Now he knkws why Yuuto sits there quickly.

"But--" 

"No buts or its bye bye mountaineering to you Atsumu!" Atsumu behaves and follows the order. 

He went to the back seat and no neighbors on the other side but himself sitting alone on the left seats. All he has with him is his backpack with packed items. 

"Remember guys! Do not get lost and always stay together with your buddies okay? Do not go away from the group and always. . ." While the adviser is advising the participants before unloading them, Atsumu is asleep, probably having nightmares last night, and was woke up by a missed call done by Osamu. 

"I'm sorry I slept." He texted to Osamu. 

"Huh? Why is he apologizing? We ate breakfast together earlier what is with him?" He murmurs to himself. 

"Something wrong Samu?" 

"Oh its nothing Yuuto! I just thought of things we need to check before we unload ourselves in this bus." 

Five minutes later and all of the participants have fallen in line with their buddies. Atsumu is by himself since one of the participants is a PWD, though strong and active, is with the trip adviser's guidance. 

Atsumu groans as he is so far away from Osamu's, maybe fifteen buddies away so he alone is the sixteenth. The journey begins and luckily it wasn't that steep much yet until the next hour of hiking. Osamu is doing fine above but Atsumu. . . Poor Atsumu is left behind. 

"Okay! Prepare the things necessary for the next journey everyone." Everyone with their buddies have found their personal space and preparing the things they need such as towel, bottled waters, binoculars, flashlight, whistle, etc. 

Atsumu, who is all alone, is having a hard time choosing the things he will need to prepare for the next journey. They will return to the said space after the next walk. They will just turn around while being guided by their tour guide. 

"Hey Tsumu. Are you oka--"

"Y-Yeah yeah! Don't worry too much about me! I have prepared already so. . ." Atsumu zips his bag closed with the things. . . well, he thinks he needed though he secretly brought his phone. 

Osamu sees that Atsumu has prepared more items brought rather than what is only needed. 

"What?" Atsumu asks with a faint smile. 

Osamu just blinked. 

"Nothing." He walks back to his buddy making Atsumu breathe. 

Atsumu knows that he shouldn't disturb his brother if he wants this to be successful for him so he lied. He doesn't have a flashlight, binoculars, or towel. 

"Relax Tsumu. Its just four hours. How long would it take?" He says to himself after a long sigh. 

In a few minutes, the journey has begun and Atsumu is tailing and getting left behind since he is not used to hiking and mountain climbing. They trekked going up and down and seeing the beauty of nature all around. Atsumu on the other hand is having a hard time passing through with his feet since he is not wanting to cross wet soil or ground. 

They continued and passed through a caves which seems to have water inside and they walked through. It was so beautiful and breathtaking since the air gets lesser inside. 

The rest are ahead and Atsumu is catching up. So far, he can still see the fifteenth buddies and catching up. 

"Wait!" His leg got stuck in between rocks and calling but doesn't seem to hear him. He looks back to his leg and after successfully pulling it out, he runs to the direction where they went and unaware of his footsteps, Atsumu slips and falls on the left and rolling down the lower level. It was really high where Atsumu has slid. All he sees are trees and grass and all he has is his backpack with other unnecessary stuffs. 

"Oh shit oh shit!" He almost went hysterical. "Help! Heeeeelp!" He kept shouting out loud. He lasted for a few minutes but nobody came back or has come to help him, not a rescuer.

He looks around and tramped since he cannot do anything. He has no idea what to do. He tried climbing up but the soil is too wet that he slips down again and again and has given up after the twenty-fifth attempt and grunts in pain as he got a cut on his arm and felt like a dislocation on his left leg. 

He is desperate. He doesn't know what to do. 

"What would Samu do?" He asked himself. He checks inside his bag and first seeing his handkerchief. He remembers what his twin brother says that he actually ignored that day. 

"I got it!" He is happy as he knows now. "I got it Samu! Don't worry I will get up and catch up! We will go home together!" He felt retarded and wrapping the hanky around his arm. His voice becomes husky and tired, he drank his water and saving it since he has no idea how long it will take. 

The sun is about to fall. The buddies have all arrived back to their checkpoint and happily fixing themselves in the lodge and drinking warm drinks. 

"Tsumu!" Osamu is looking around after he gets his tea. "Tsumu!" He went out the lodge and checking his space. "Where is he?" 

Osamu asked every buddies who were with them and no one has noticed that Atsumu is missing. 

"His stuff isn't here." Then he now understands that his brother has not made it. Atsumu Miya did not make it and is lost, alone. . . left behind. 

"What? Missing!" The adviser says and going in action, she called some mountaineering experts and called for a rescue and search operation. It was afternoon, sun going to set. 

Atsumu remembers the things his brother told him. He is so desperate to live and make it out. He collects sticks and using them as pikes to hold on as he walks up the slippery wet soil. It was hard. The pieces of thick sticks he took are good enough. He did not care anymore of the soil slowly coating his skin and face. He just kept going up. Out of desparation, he made it back up. It took him a whole hour and it is already dark. 

"I'm coming Samu. I will catch up." He says to himself and walking with a long stick used like a support. He slowly makes his way. It wasn't that far till the checkpoint. He knows he will make it though he thinks its in the morning. 

Atsumu is extremely tired and damaged. He crossed the river with stepping stones but he fails to make the next step after the third step away from the river. The ground is hard and all he can do is breathe. His arms felt heavy and his legs are filthy. He looks up the skies and telling himself that he deserves what he got now. 

Atsumu, why would he deserve this? Is it because he has given enough troubles for his brother? Or maybe he doesn't deserve the love he needs. He knows nobody loves him truly. He is just someone needed now and tomorrow he is forgotten since he is out of use. No best friends though he has friends. He has no complete trust on anyone but. . . Samu. 

He missed his brother so bad and he knows that Osamu is angry at him right now. Angry, disappointed and maybe in the point of saying he despises Atsumu. It is all of what Atsumu is thinking now. He now knows he is weak without Osamu by his side. He is nothing without Osamu all along. 

"Tsumu!" Osamu calls at Atsumu who is lying on the ground. 

"Its a dream. It must be a dream. A nightmare that Samu will do." He tells himself. "No one loves me." Atsumu murmurs. 

A whole hour later and Atsumu regains consciousness. He finds himself lying on a shoulder and sitting with bright lights in the evening. He is back in the bus with the mountaineers. 

He looks at who he is lying on. 

"Samu?" He murmurs and he felt safe at the moment. 

He knows. He knows he messed up big time. He knows how angry his twin brother is right now. He knows it but since he is asleep beside him, he took the advantage and go back to sleep beside him. 

As they got back in the city, the Miya twins are unloaded in a hospital for Atsumu to be treated. 

The next day, Atsumu wakes up on the hospital bed. He felt strong and he can move his legs again. Osamu wakes up next and calling the doctors to check him up. The doctor says Atsumu is good to be discharged. The two has left the place after their mother messaged them that the bills are paid. 

While leaving, Osamu comes to Atsumu and talks to him. 

"No no! I'm fine. I will be fine Samu." Atsumu distances himself from Osamu.

"And who says I am mad at you?" Osamu asked with an eyebrow raised and Atsumu stopped walking and turns looking at his twin brother. There was a brief silence and their bangs are dancing as the wind blows. 

"Its obvious that you are mad at me. Its okay. I know you hate me. I'm just gonna do things. . . by myself, now." Atsumu says and continued walking after he turned back. 

"Tsumu." Osamu called again. 

"Lets just get a ride home and catch up in class." Atsumu says calmly and emotionally lonely. 

Osamu hearing the drama is suppose to act by attacking Atsumu with a flying kick but. . . 

"What's with him?" He felt the low mood of his brother and isn't like the usual where he says things in a cheeky manner. 

Five minutes later, Atsumu has successfully called a cab and they were brought home. 

Like usual, their mother runs and hugs Osamu. Atsumu just kept walking without looking at them. He knows it will happen. He is the one who has been in trouble but it looked like Osamu needs it more. 

"Tsumu is the one who--" he was shushed by his mother and was welcomed home. 

Osamu is said not to go to school by their mom that day and Atsumu just goes on with his school uniform. Though wearing school uniform, he has done truancy and went around places and sitting down thinking. He kept walking around and went home only walking at night. It wasn't late but it has left Osamu worried. 

"Hey what took you so long?" Atsumu did not answer back and just went to his room. 

"Oi! Tsumu!" He closed his door and locks himself in his bedroom. "Tsumu!" Osamu knocks on his door and since its locked, he used his spare keys to unlock it. 

He goes in and sees his brother in the corner sitting alone hiding behind his knees. 

"What's the problem?" Osamu asked.

"I am the problem." Atsumu answers calmly.

"I never said you were a problem." Osamu speaks back.

"I am. I am this family's problem, I am mom's problem, I am your problem. I am nothing but a pain in the neck child." He continued. "If only I did not try to join you yesterday, that wouldn't have happened. I joined so I can be with you. Because I always left you behind in the past days and I always go out with people who aren't even true to me and only using me. Now I know how it felt and its my fault. I pushed you away. I did this to myself." Atsumu sheds a tear. 

"Like I said, I never said that you were a problem." 

"Last night, if it weren't for what you taught me three yeara ago, which I ignored but understood, I might've just been a pussy and not fight for my life. I could've bleed out. I could died down the steep land and I could've not live another day to see you. I just want to have time with you again but now I understand. I pushed you away and it doesn't mean I take things back means I get it back fast. You don't have time for me anymore since you are now crowded with friends." 

"You really think its like that?" 

Atsumu nods twice. 

"I don't hate you brother and I also-- well. . . I just got busy lately." 

Atsumu stayed quiet. 

"Its okay Samu. Just go with them I will be fine. I will try to keep attending practice instead." Tsumu says and goes to his bed. "I'm gonna sleep now." 

"Sleep well." Osamu says and Atsumu sighs as his brother exits. 

Atsumu is all alone and he closed his eyes. 

"I love you. . . Samu." 

The next day arrives. Osamu tries to talk to Atsumu but he is being ignored. Seems like the situation is really serious since it has been day two he is like this. 

"Miya! Good play! You pulled it off again." His teammate says happily after their game. 

"Thanks. I will be get going now. Nice game guys." Atsumu is somehow looking normal yet emotionless. Then he walks away after telling goodbye. 

"Tsumu." Someone calls for him and approaching him. 

"Y-Yuuto?" What? 

"Heyya! Are you free tomorrow or next week?" He asked Atsumu.

"Tomorrow? I got practice and next week. . . Yeah I guess I am. . ." Yuuto left afterwards after giving his phone number. "What is with that weirdo?" 

Osamu approaches Atsumu later on. 

"Hey." He talled to his twin with his usual face. It seems awkward and hard to talk to Atsumu. But why? "Are you free next week? Weekdays?" 

"I am free anytime Samu." He says but without energy. 

"Oh! So uh-- still wanna finish that--" Osamu is talking but Atsumu left without letting his twin finish his words. 

"I dunno. . . I dunno anymore." Atsumu says to himself. 

"Tsumu." He called but-- "Tsumu!" Atsumu went back to his classroom. 

Osamu walks back to his classroom and seeing Yuuto waiting for him. 

"Yuuto. You might get late for class. Why are you here?" Osamu asked. 

"I was waiting for you." 

"Oh! Okay then. Since you are here, I might as well give you this stub. Its for the science fair that we talked about remember? That cooking utensil that we inven--"

"Its why I came here. To go down and cancel. I won't be able to participate." 

"W-What? But why!" Osamu is surprised and really devastated of what he is hearing. 

"Well you see, my dad and mom has planned an activity with me and--" 

"Parents? We planned this like three weeks ago Yuuto." Osamu tries to explain out.

"And this is planned six weeks ago." Osamu is left speechless. 

"S-So what now you are leaving me and Suna on this?" Osamu asked losing his patience. 

"I haven't even contributed much anyways. You did most of the job too so--" 

Osamu sighs and just lets it pass. 

"Its okay its okay. I understand family affairs and stuff. . . Just be quicker about telling me next time please." Osamu says. 

"Yeah." Yuuto walked away and left. 

Osamu looked back at him and just sighs and keeping the stub to himself. 

When the coast is clear, Atsumu looks at the place where they talked and he is actually listening to them. 

"Why the fuck did that Yuuto backed out?" Atsumu thought. 

Hours after class, Atsumu is fixing his stuff and again after their quiz, he got another failing score and shrugged as he looks at it again. 

"I will never be like Samu--" 

"I really don't like that guy." 

What? Who is that--?

"Yuuto?" Atsumu seeing him talking to someone on the phone and hearing his loud voice. He must've thought everyone has already left. 

"I know. That Osamu guy is just so weird. I mean unlike Atsumu, he is some nerd and weird guy who likes doing stuff that is not cool." 

"What did he say?" Atsumu mumbled and kept himself hidden and listening.

"He is all, lets do this and that, its so so lame. I hate moving a lot. He is like a pig who keeps eating and heck that strong metabolism must be real he just cannot get fat. I am really humiliated in front of my parents when he eats a lot. I just let it since I need that moron to pass my subjects-- I know! I mossed smoking. Can't do it in front of that freak." He is literally insulting Osamu with the one he is talking with. 

Atsumu on the side cannot believe what he is hearing. He is about to lose his patience and calmness. He doesn't like what he is hearing. Those are all crazy and unacceptable. 

"He still wants me to go for that stupid science fair. I haven't even contribute shit. He all did it himself. He is just hungry to have a real friend no wonder. He is just stupid you mean. I rather hang out with his twin better. He looks more like us. I mean look at his hair color he looks like a perv wonder how many girls has he touched in his age." 

Atsumu is completely losing his patience. Yuuto insulting Osamu and comparing how useless and stupid Osamu is, its gone too far! He had it! That does it-- but he can't. 

"Yeah I will meet you guys tomorrow. Atsumu? Yeah he might come the next time I will try asking him out." Yuuto drops the call and walks away going home. 

Atsumu gets up from his hiding spot and grips his fist. 

"Ask me out huh? And you plan to involve me on your dumb antics you motherfucker? I will show you what I could really do. Just you wait Yuuto." This is getting intersting. What would Atsumu do to as revenge. "Just you wait, Yuuto." 

Atsumu as he got home immediately changed his clothes and knocks on his brother's door. 

"Samu!" He knocks faster and Osamu opens for him and yawning. 

"What? I'm still doing homework just pass your notebook here and--" 

"Listen to me! This is inportant." Atsumu forgets the past for a while. He rather tell his brother rather than just let him be enslaved by some no good feeling good-looking, innocent face evil man called Yuuto. 

Osamu calms himself and looking at his brother. 

"Okay what is it?" Osamu asked. 

"Yuuto is a bitch! He is using you!" Atsumu urgently says. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Osamu is confused. 

"Listen to me! Yuuto is a jerk who is just using you all the time. He is nothing but a fraud he is never friendly to you."

"No Tsumu! That is enough! Stop telling lies." 

"Yuuto is USING YOU! HE IS A DOUBLE CROSSING MOTHERFUCK--" Atsumu stopped talking? 

Osamu. . . slapped? Atsumu? It was an intense slap on the face, as intense as spiking with power level 2 out of 5.

"That's it!" Osamu says with a disappointed face. "You really overdid it this time." He says with a stern look and voice. "You were all happy and lively with others in the past and giig to parties and shit but did I ever mouth you those? I didn't! Because I love you. But then now that I have a friend who I think is someone who is out of the volleyball team and is someone I really trust. . . you are pushing hin away from me? You are making stories just for me to fight him back, is that how desperate you are to take me down Tsumu? I have been behind you all the time and now that I got my moment you tried to ruin it." Osamu blurts it out. "Looks like worrying back at the time you got lost isn't something I should've taken personally." Atsumu's eyes grew and is internally, hurt and offended. He has to admit that he is lucky Osamu disn't go physical and punch him in the face but-- the slap is-- 

Atsumu never thought he will be unbelieved. Even though he is, what hurts him more is the feeling of being slapped. It hurts more than words knowing that it is the complete form of disregard and rejection. He felt destroyed completely. 

"Samu. . ." Atsumu looked at Osamu with the guilt face. It looked like Osamu does not need him. . . anymore. 

But then. . . he needs Osamu. 

"Get out of here." He pushed Atsumu away and closed the door. 

Atsumu is pushed away and standing by Osamu's doorstep. He is head down and with a blank look, he touched his cheek. He starts to shed a tear and dropping on the floor. 

He slowly walks back to his bedroom and lies down on the corner. 

"Samu. . . doesn't love me?" He sobs and felt his whole world really really demolished. 

Osamu looked back at the door and wondering why Atsumu didn't fight back. The usual way they do things as an argument is they get physical. One punches another, the another punches back. But Tsumu did not retaliate. He opens the door thinking Atsumu might be planning a surprise attack but-- 

Nothing. Its just the doorstep, mat and no notebooks or answer sheets left behind. He began to wonder and restraining himself to feel guilty. He just let the thought of his twin could possibly be planning something and steal another pudding in the refridgerator. 

"Tsumu?" He thought and walks back to his room and locking the door. 

The days passed and Yuuto has been quite unattentive to the activities he and Osamu are participating in. Days kept coming and Osamu tends to be left behind by Yuuto.

"What is it this time Yuuto? This is the seventh time." Osamu asks. 

"I am not interested in that anymore and I am going to attend a party on that day." He reasoned out. 

Osamu thought then, if that is the case.

"Then take me with you?" 

"I can't." Yuuto quickly rejects. "Those things aren't your style." 

"But I can--" 

"No. Stop! Don't make this a start." 

Osamu breathes out and calming himself. He is somewhat acting like he is losing someone which he does. Who the fuck wouldn't be worried if you have been left alone in the air seven times in a row after promising they will be right behind your back or on your side to support and help? 

"I'm. . . I'm sorry." Osamu weakly says and has not realized he is gripping on Yuuto's shoulders with his two hands. 

"I'm sorry too." Fucking Yuuto doesn't look sincere. Ugh!

Osamu felt bad about today so he just thought of having some air. He left Yuuto and went out of the empty room since there nothing to talk about anymore. 

Minutes later after Yuuto is left alone, the snicker on Yuuto's face shows up and leaving the room, he called with his phone. 

"You guys see that? He looks helpless. Good thing I planted that camera in the room I hope you guys watched how stupid he is for being dramatically rejected." He laughs while talking to his phone and without a trace, Yuuto was thrown to his head with a basketball. (Why not a volleyball?) 

"D'you like that? I thought of throwing a volleyball but then a strong service isn't enough with that so I used a rather stronger ball which is a basketball. How's that for a backstab attack, Yuuto?" Atsumu says as he looks completely up with his enraged game face on. 

"I have to say that I liked your attitude and you are cool Atsumu but. . . I lost the interest in adding you to my group now." 

"And who the fuck would want to join your stupid group? A group of losers and nothing to do but bully others!" Atsumu says and waliing towards Yuuto whose true identity appears. The glasses and all is not real anyways so Yuuto takes it off. "Finally you show who you really are you motherfucker!" 

"I'm done being the good guy. I don't like your brother anyways. He sucks." 

Atsumu punched Yuuto's face. 

"Never insult my brother in front of me you bitch!" Atsumu is losing his patience and grip his fists even more. 

"And why would I do that?" Yuuto spits out.

"Cuz I hate people who insult my brother." He grabs Yuuto by the placket of his t-shirt and giving a hard blow to the face. 

Meanwhile, Osamu is with some classmates who talks to him of where Atsumu is. Probably asking for a picture again. He sighed and says "If you are looking for my brother, ask my friend Google. He has a website--"

"Miya!" Someone calls his name. "Osamu!" It is Kita calling for him. 

"Captain?" 

"You better come quickly." He pants. 

"What is it?" 

While the two are talking, on the other side, the fight was getting intense and Yuuto is punching Atsumu. Atsumu counters and hits Yuuto with a tray. No one could stop them, not even the class representatives. No shame, no guilt, just fight. Later on, it grew more intensified and Yuuto pinning Atsumu's arms with his knees and continuously punching him and Atsumu's face bleeding. Both of them looks ridiculous and ugly with blood. 

It ended when Osamu grabs Yuuto by the wrist and looking so serious and with a killer face. Yuuto stops and is taken away. Same goes to Atsumu and Osamu pulling hia brother away and both being taken to the guidance office.

"He started it. I was just walking along the corridor when that shithead spiked a basketball behind me." 

"Fuck off just walking. You are--" 

"Atsumu shut up! This is the fourth time you got sent to the office. First, in class times, second during lunch break, and third when you are in school disrespecting a teacher. Now stop talking and let Yuuto talk." 

"Oh I won't talk. Its not my word against your words anyways Yuuto." 

"Okay Atsumu enough already!"

A few minutes later, Suna and Kita enters the office. 

"Kita? Suna? What are you--" 

"We got what you asked Atsumu. All here and ready to watch." Suna hands over the video recordings that they have actually got. 

The day after Osamu has slapped Atsumu, Atsumu did his own desperate measures but with a little help from Suna and Kita. It took them a while to put hidden cameras and recording items around where Yuuto always stays and backstabs Osamu. 

"How did you--?" 

"I told you Yuuto. Its not my word agaisnt yours. Its your word against your words." Atsumu says. 

"I am not a fool! Those were all fabricated or maybe edited." 

"You cannot fool everyone Yuuto. We all made our roles here. Video taking and recording. Its all natural and unedited at all." Suna clarifies.

"None of us are part of any audio editing or video editing system. We are not film directors." Kita added. 

"We have been scouting you for days only with these. Looks like backstabbing goes back to the backstabber." Suna snickers at Yuuto. 

"Can you stop Yuuto?" Osamu is now confused and unable to think. He is in the middle of having regrets, denial and guilt. 

"Stop? Did you see what your twin brother did? He even called for others to destroy my image." 

"Yuuto can you please--" 

"No! You stop being dramatic you desperate loner." Osamu was striken by that.

"W-What? Y-Yuuto I-- I thought you are my frien--"

"Friend? Who would want to be friends with someone like you? Lame, weak, stupid, nerd! A weirdo!" Osamu is speechless. "I rather have Atsumu as friend since he's cool but then now, I changed my mind. He is way worse than your shit!" 

"Stop Yuuto." Osamu is about to lose his patience and good. 

"Your fucking brother is nothing but a jerk! An idiot, an imbecile, he is nothing but a disgrace and a garbage." Osamu hearing that made him do a mysterious look. 

"What did you say?" Osamu looked at Yuuto and he goes to him close. "No one says that to my beloved brother." 

"He is a crazy and insane bitch that needs to be in the mental hospital for being a retarded freak." Osamu just lost it. His calm and collected personality, gone!

"Holy shit!" Kita bad mouthed as he did not expect what Osamu just did. 

"Osamu let go!" Suna is trying hard to remove Osamu's hands from hard choking Yuuto to the wall. His legs aren't even on the floor which makes it really frightening for Kita, Suna and the counselor. 

Atsumu is mad at Yuuto at what he is being appointed as, but the moment he saw Osamu burst out like that, he froze due to the fact that he is frightened by how his brother reacts. He knows when Osamu gets physical but he never saw this side of him that even attempts to murder someone with his own bare clean hands. 

"You think I am lame? You think I am weak and stupid? A weirdo?" Osamu kept going and Yuuto is getting pale. "I might have let you call me those because I know myself that it is untrue but, MY BROTHER, insulting my brother in front of me, lying to me about his attitude and good side, blackmailing him in fallacy, you crossed the line buddy! YOU CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE!" Osamu went hysterical and has the look of a murderer's face and screaming on Yuuto's face. 

"You faced the wrong weirdo!" He says with a threatening voice and to engage maximum murder level.

"Atsumu, help us!" Kita pleaded having a hard time ceasing the madness inside.

"Stop!" Atsumu goes to Osamu and pulling his arm away, Osamu pushes Suna and Kita away but he mistakenly elbows Atsumu by the face. 

Atsumu was hit really hard due to Osamu's tremendous anger. Osamu upon hearing his brother moan in pain looked at Atsumu and sees his nose bleeding. His eyes grew and he finally felt the fear that never caught him. He slowly lets go of the choke and sliding down the wall slowly Yuuto is. He looks at everyone, the counselor terrified, Suna helping Kita get up and Atsumu on the floor later then checking his nose and was said to be dizzy and hurt. 

"No." Osamu is afraid of himself and to look at his brother. After the scary scene he did, he quickly runs away and no one knows where he could go.

"Samu? Samu!" Atsumu calls for Osamu but he was too late and he fell on the floor, fainting. 

Four hours have passed and Atsumu finally wakes up. He sees the whole Inarizaki Volleyball team watching over him. 

"Sup?" Ojiro greets. 

"Aran?" Atsumu is surprised. 

"Fours hours? Really? Oomimi asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Congrats Miya. Your Operation: Hustle Yuuto is a success." Kita proudly says to the awakened setter. 

"Darn Disney movie reference Hustle." Oomimi mumbled. 

"Where's Samu! My brother! Where is he!" He gets up and felt the slight pain on his nose. "Ow-!" 

"Its just nose bleed but for sure it still hurts." Suna says with a smile and teasing Atsumu. 

"And Yuuto?" Atsumu asked. 

"Suspended but the moment he tried to choke you as revenge, the counselor had it and was said to be called for a drop out." 

"No! No. What if Samu also gets the--" 

"Relax! The counselor understands it. Knowing that Yuuto went overboard and triggering his physical self--"

"Killer look self." Suna whispers to Ojiro.

"-- he is just punished with suspension for two weeks." 

"How about volleyball? I don't wanna end up playing alone without him." 

"Uh? Teammates? Us!" Ginjima spreads his arms then drops in a flap. 

"Don't worry Miya. We found a way for the counselor to get Osamu to be still playing. He cannot practice or join practice matches for a week only." 

"C-Captain? How'd you--?"

"Threatened them that we will lose Nationals and will lose school fame without his power and participation." Kita boasts and high fives Aran and Oomimi. 

"Thank you Captain!" Atsumu says and holds on his nose. "I should'nt have opened my mouth much. 

"Osamu will be disapponted that you do." Suna teased again.

Later on, the blonded dyed lad exits the clinic with his stuff which is delivered by Suna and watching his steps, he sees his mom walking to him. 

What is she gonna do this time? A punch? Kick? Slap? Push? What will it be?

"I'm so sorry Atsumu!" She hugged Atsumu? "I have been the worst mom to you! I shouldn't have doubted you. Knowing how much you have grown now, I have let my doubts deny seeing it. I am so sorry! Please! Forgive me!" 

It was shocking. Atsumu did not expect love, comfort or an apology would approach him. His eyes widened and is in fear but now. . . he felt cherished. He hugs his mother back and woos her. 

"Shhhhh! Its okay mom. Its okay!" He wooed her greatly. "I missed this; your loving hugs and care. I am so hungry for this in the past years." Atsumu pulls away. 

"We could just forget the past memories and start again mom." 

"Th-Thank you, son. My son! My Atsumu!" She showered him with kisses all around his face. 

"Mom not the nose!" 

"Lets make it up to each other my Atsumu." 

But what exactly has made the mother change? Is it because of the guidance counselor's advice and report? It could've. Its not far evident to be the cause of it. Also maybe because of Suna and Kita. They did visit Miya residences in a while and possible that they could've talked to the twin's mom about how Atsumu has changed. 

Later on, the mother and child got back home and the mother went back to Onigiri Miya to keep things in hand since its the evening shift.

Meanwhile, Atsumu went home and removing the cotton in his nostrils and to the trash can while walking up to the stairs and to his bedroom. 

But before he could even enter, he noticed a different wave of sound. It was the sound of sorrow and weep. It was inside Osamu's room. 

"Samu?" Atsumu walks in and looking everywhere in the dark room. It was lights out and only sound could he hear. 

It didn't faze, move or daunt Atsumu. He believes his brother will never hurt him. And he knows it deeply. 

"Samu?" He turns on the light in Osamu's bedroom and sees him in a corner and with a pocket knife in his hand and cuts on his forearm. "Oh my goodness Samu!" Atsumu quickly goes to him and covering the cuts Osamu did to himself. "Samu why?!" He asked and seeing his face, Osamu looks so pale and sorrowfully depressed. 

"Tsumu. I'm sorry. I have been selfish, stupid and stubborn. I have failed you greatly." Osamu says as he continued crying. 

"You would if you continue on scarring yourself physically! Come on!" Atsumu normally says as he help Ossmu get up and wiping the blood dropsand take him to the bathroom sink to wash it clean and wrap bandage around it. 

"How come you know that? You never get it righ--"

"Its how you taught me remember?" Atsumu says with a smile and done with bandaging. 

"I-- don't deserve someone like you." Osamu says softly enough for them twins to hear it.

"W-Wh-What?" Atsumu asked again somehow he did not catch some terms. 

"After my ignorance and neglections to you, I truly don't deserve you Tsumu." Osamu says while Atsumu is wiping Osamu's tears. 

"Don't say that! We both deserve each oth--" 

"I'm a psycho and almost killed a man." Osamu quickly walks back to his room and locking hinself this time but Atsumu won't let it and fighting over to enter. He prevails and goes in and locking the door for a twin talk.

"You did that to defend me." 

"No! I did that because I finally let go of accepting my guilt!" Atsumu is to sit by Osamu's side but he paused when he heard guilt. 

"Huh?" 

"I am such an idiot for thinking that someone would be truly true to me and really friendly in everything. It is stupid that I let my guard down and for what, making me reject and despise my brother. Making me forget and lose time and place with him. I am a selfish jerk who forgot my own brother who needs me just because of my selfish needs of finding a friend. But do you know what is worse?" 

Atsumu kept listening.

"Leaving you behind!" Atsumu finally realizes that he ain't the only one who is in guilt. 

"I hated that I have left you alone in the air when you needed me the most. Those times that you ask me, I always find ways to escape and only think of it as your antics to humiliate me when your intention is to have time with me and make it up with me. If I had not asked your teammates yesterday, I wouldn't know! I hate the fact that I forgot about finishing the limited edition two player game we are having fun with and the time I chose rejecting you over some activities a liar and crook who never is even interested on y'know why?" 

Osamu is blurting out his reasons and regrets. 

"Its because I have feared the time I will be alone again! You are busy with games and friends and teammates outside volleyball that you never have time with me!" Osamu starts to shed tears again. 

"Samu. . ." 

"That time in the mountaineering, I did not expect that! All I think of is you are there to make fun of me but knowing your reasons made me disgust myself. I hated the fact that Yuuto is my buddy there when I could've asked for a change and be your buddy! I always wanted to do mountain climbing with you but the busdy system tore us apart! I even thought yo uare weak thinking you will back out and be all princess attitude cuz of how strict the adviser is!" 

Atsumu admits that he does want to back out but he didn't. He did it for Osamu. 

"What made scared the most in life is thinking if there will be a tomorrow with you and me the moment I found out you are lost. Do you know how worried I am? I kept blaming all of the ones in the back line and telling how foolish they are for being irresponsible which is in fact I am the foolish one!" 

Osamu's sheds turns into a sob and is trembling and continuing. 

"If you think I am mad those times you are wrong, I am rather worried sick thinking if you will survive the eight hours walking, rapelling, hiking and trekking because I know those are not your thing. Silly of me not turning back." 

He sniffs his sneeze in. 

"Then this time when you got cold, I thought of myself where am I when you need me? I felt like I have forsaken you. I have forsaken you when you needed me the most since mom hates you and you draw strength from me." 

Atsumu starts to shed tears now. 

"And then the tension sinewed when you told something about Yuuto and guess what, I despised you instead of thank you for it and think of what to do and in fact I haven't thanked you yet when all of the weeks passing, all you think is me!"

Atsumu starts to cry

"god how stupid of me! When I think Tsumu is the greedy one but it was me all along. I am the greedy bitch who took advantage of you!" Osamu starts to weep. 

"Samu. . . Its okay. I'm fine see?" 

"No! You're not! I heard you that time after I slapped you and pushed you away, you were crying! You usually hit me back but you didn't! It hit me hard Tsumu! And now I am paying the price. It took me fucking videos and audios of that crook to make mr believe you! 

I DON'T DESERVE YOU AS MY TWIN!" 

Atsumu cannot take it anymore. When he thought he is the one hurt, he is wrong. He never thought it will hit Osamu more than he is. But one thing for sure, they learned that their number one fear in life is losing each other. Atsumu charges in to Osamu and giving him a big hug and they both fall on the bed.

Osamu cannot restrain himself anymore. He knows he does not have the right but he wants to feel his brother further and hugs him back. He started to wail as he felt the hug as their exchange of apology and forgiveness. 

"I'm sorry Samu. I never thought that you felt the same feeling I had for so many years already." Osamu kept wailing and gripping on his brother's back fabric. 

"Thank you." Osamu says to Atsumu. 

"Thank you too. And I'm sorry t--" Before the words of affection could be done, Atsumu kissed his brother's lips full of compassion. 

It felt peaceful and lovely. Osamu's sorrow suddenly flies away and somehow forgotten because of the kiss. He has wanted to do this to Atsumu. His eyes closed later and feeling love.

"I love you Samu." Atsumu whispers and Osamu did not show any forms of surprise. He cannot deny that he also has feelings for Atsumu. 

He aggressively flips over and aggressively kissing Atsumu while removing his school uniform. He is being careful not to uncast the bandage. 

"S-Samu!" Atsumu moans out as he tries to breathe and take resistance of the touches on his chest as his uniform is unbuttoned and his belt and pants are unbuckled. 

"I always wanted to do this with you Tsumu!" Osamu is showing lust in his eyes. 

"Ah!" Atsumu moans as his neck is being harassed. "S-Samu?!" 

Osamu kept doing it and pulling down his undergarments below, he feels the soft memeber below getting excited as he touches it. He starts to give it a stroke and slow, careful not to make him squeal loud. 

Atsumu lets out sounds of unheard as he felt this for the first time. He knows himself that he likes it and also in between disliking and wanting it together. Atsumu has his eyes closed and he made himself bit his lip to ease his noise. 

Osamu did not stop. He went to the other side of Atsumu's neck and Atsumu cannot resist it. His moan grows and his body is laid flat and is feeling immobilized by what Osamu has been doing to his body. He doesn't knoenwhat to do but he deeply felt that he needs it tonight. Nobody is left at home but them twins only. 

"Let me have you tonight Tsumu." Osamu says as he lets out breaths and he panted "I have always wanted to do things like this with you." He sips on his brother's neck and leaving bruiselike marks around. 

His hand below is still on the job and jerking him with moderate speed. It made Atsumu keep moaning out when the rhythm and speed has kept changing. 

Osamu used his other hand and circling his index finger on Atsumu's hard nipple. His head on the left neck, his hand circling the right nipple. Changing his head back to the other side of the neck, the hands also alternate roles. 

"S-Stop!" Atsumu pleaded as he starts to lose his mind. He felt like an orgasm about to arrive. "Samu!" 

Osamu stayed quiet and continues his sexy work and feeling that warm relase dressing his fingers and shooting far as it reached his twin brother's abdomen and below the breast. 

Atsumu moaned out loud as he felt himself come. He did not get a chance to warn his own brother since he does not seem to listen or stop his motion and movements. 

He panted as he got it out but his brother hasn't stopped jerking him but is now in a slow speed. 

"S-Samu." Atsumu said in a rather husky voice. 

"We are not done yet Tsumu." Osamu slides the come on his fingers to Atsumu's entrance. He used Atsumu's come as lubricant. 

It left the other twin to utter a cry. 

"Ngh! Samu! No!" Atsumu's eyes grew and he cannot help himself. 

"Shhhh! Just stay calm Tsumu. It will be fine." He raised both of Atsumu's legs and keeping it stretched as his biceps are helping. He fails to keep the other raised up since he is using his other arm and fingers to penetrate Atsumu's entrance using his own seed. 

"S-Samu, what are you doing?" Atsumu is getting nervous and a little scared. "Why are you-- AGH!" He felt something slipping in his hole. "Samu fuck!" 

"Shhh!" He kissed Atsumu and letting out sounds since his fetish sounds cannot escape his mouth. Osamu is loving the extent of it. 

Osamu used his mouth and tongue to accelarate the job to another level. Its funny Atsumu has never experienced this before. It simply shows that the twins are both virgins and Osamu willing to lose it with his twin. He crept his tongue in and locating the other's tongue and touching each other. The twins are both letting out moans that cannot escape their lips as they exchange the feeling with Atsumu trying to look at his brother's face with half lidded eyes. 

Osamu goes forth as he rubs come again to his other finger and entering it. Two fingers inside and sliding in and out of Atsumu with slow scissorings and fingers arcing inside. He makes his body move faster and rubbing his hard-on on Atsumu's part in between his legs. 

Atsumu feels the fingers inside and he cannot relax himself. He grits his teeth and feeling that slight jolt crawling through his nerves. The tension grew as he felt his crotch being rubbed on. 

"Ts-Tsumu!" Osamu moans out as he lets go of the kiss and releases his load on Atsumu's crotch and leaking down going to Atsumu's hole and Osamu pulling his fingers out. 

"F-Fuck!" Atsumu cries out as he felt the warm rush dripping down his hole and on the bed. 

"I came!" Osamu whimpered and pants out his a tired voice. 

Atsumu is looking at his brother's face. He looked so adorable and handsome. He never knew he would see his Osamu like that for once. 

"I love you Tsumu!" Osamu mumbles to Atsumu.

"I love you too Samu!" He initiates another kiss and tasting each other. 

After their sweet and erotic evening together, the twins has finally able to understood each other and be able to forgive each other and forget what they have done, not really forget. 

The next morning as they wake up, packed luggages and bags are in the living room. 

"My boys." Their mom smiled as they were seen and the twins walked towards her. 

The twins hugs their mother and tighter she hugs back Atsumu. 

"Ma? What's the meaning of this?" Atsumu asked. 

"Is this because of what I have done?" Osamu asked. 

"No! It isn't." Their mother answered and worrilessly spoke. She says fully happy her next words. "I have decided to leave the house and business to you two knowing that you both have finally grown up."

They're only seventeen. 

"Huh?" The twins are confused.

"I have decided to go around the world or maybe go to the places your father has always wanted to explore with me. Though the journey we have crossed is something we have never expected." 

"What journey is it Ma?" Atsumu asked.

"Our twins." She happily answered. "Oh my dear Atsumu, I am so sorry for being the worst mother you could have. I shouldn't have forsaken you and reproach you for things you are not. I know its too late to make it up to you but I want you to know that I love you so much!" She held his cheek. 

"Osamu. I want you to be eagerly more responsible. I want you to be taking the family along with Atsumu. I will officially leave the family business to you two." Osamu is surprised. "I also wanted to thank you for the past eight weeks of opening my eyes to go back to Atsumu." 

"You did that?" Atsumu asked Osamu. 

"The moments when that crook has been using your twin brother, Osamu never fails to inform me of trying to return my life to you. Its why I stopped reproaching you but everytime I do try to come to your room, I can always hear you cry. I feel like it is my fault and the main reason you are feeling lost and abandoned." 

The time when Atsumu has nightmares of losing Osamu, the times where their mother hurts him is all in the nightmares alone, meaning, his traumas and fear does worsen. 

"One day when I return, I will make sure that I have the full will to be your mother and I hope one day you could fully forgive me. Don't worry my children, I will send you letters of every destination your father and I has always wanted." 

"Do you really have to go?" Atsumu asked. 

"We need time and space to not see each other. Its a great time to know if we really are ready to move on and forgive each other Atsumu. I will do my promise so please promise me that you will forgive me and yourself. You have to forgive yourself too." Their mother has said and Atsumu smiles. 

"I love you mom." 

"I love you too, Atsumu!" She hugs him. "Osamu, take care!" He joins the hugs. 

Their mother has loaded her stuff in the cab and almost forgets something. 

"Atsumu!" Atsumu responds. "Here!" His mom tosses the keys to him. "That's the keys of the house and onigiri business. Don't forget to duplicate since you're twins." 

"Hey mom!" He is to ask one last question.

"Yes?"

"Who is the first one who is born between me and Samu?" 

A brief moment of silence and. . . 

"Osamu. Osamu is the first one born." She answered with a chuckle. 

"So I'm younger?" He pouts. 

"Quit pouting Atsumu. You are still my cute baby. And Osamu is my handsome baby." Their mom is waving and sending flying kisses. 

The two are watching and waving as their mother has rode the cab.

After the short drama, their mother has officially left and leaving the Miya twins alone, relieved, confident and preparing themselves for the future. They all had the morning with glory and joy. They do hope one day the repentance one needs will be truly accepted and be done. It will be done. Be done with love it will and be with acceptance be it. 

"Lets go to school but before that, lets eat breakfast and take a bath." 

"Nope! I will take a bath and you cook breakfast." 

"Tsumu!" 

Atsumu pops his tongue out and teasing Osamu.

"Oh you did not!" 

"Loser!" He shouts and Osamu just chuckled and went to the kitchen. 

The two got to the school and is completely early. Suna, Kita, Oomimi, Akagi, Ginjima and Ojiro are waiting for them. 

"Hey quit touching your butt!" Osamu is getting shy at what Atsumu is doing while walking. Luckily no one is looking at them. 

"Ugh! It still itches from last night you shouldn't have used your damn fingers in that its painful." Atsumu says before they get to their teammates. 

"Twins are here." says Ginjima.

"Osamu, Atsumu." Kita is calling for a meeting. 

The meeting has talked about the team's condition. Osamu will not be participating in a few days and was said that he is still part of the team. Atsumu has been exempted of the case knowing that he isn't the troublemaker at all though he is the one to initiate a fight, he is just attending detention classes with Osamu. 

"And Yuuto?" Atsumu asked.

"He disappeared all of a sudden. Transferred schools probably." Suna answered and is yawning. 

"If he is gone for good, then better. I won't be able to stand that guy if I see him." Osamu says and looks like his horns are showing. 

"Hey." Kita warns with a scary face but he is not fazed.

Osamu holds Atsumu's hand from behind. 

"Thanks." Kita thought he is being thanked but it was actually Atsumu. 

"Okay. Meeting adjourned." 

"You two better not mess this up." Ojiro says and the twins. . .

"Yes sir!" They salute at the foreigner. 

"Can you brain dead kids stop that?" Ojiro isn't kidding. 

"Yes sir!" They kept doing it. 

"And do notnpush yourself to speak Engli--"

"YES SIR!" The said louder which left Ojiro annoyed again and facepalms. 

"They did not even let Ojiro finish his sentence." Akagi mumbles. 

"Well better that than yesterday's issue." Kita said in relief. "And its good to see that the twins are back in the brink." He says and watching the twins cheering up. 

"Yay!" Ojiro is so done and giving up at the twin's attitude. 

"And there we go. Ojiro is so done at them again." Ginjima chuckles. 

Yuuto was said to be moving to another town according to what Kita has been informed by. Nothing else was heard from the traitor. What they can assure is that it will all be back to normal at the least. 

The team continues to go back to their classes and resume their businesses. The days have passed and it can be said that the twins' relationship has improved. They have attended their detention classes and Osamu has been done with the class suspension punishment. After their consequences, the twins have returned to practices once again. Their practice match with Aoba Johsai is a defeat but their next practice match with another team is a draw. 

Onigiri Miya has been continuing to gain success. Osamu and Atsumu are both studying managing the business and Osamu is continuing to pursue the cooking talent. 

"You suck at making the rice balls Tsumu." He said with a teasing face and a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up Samu." 

The house got cleaner. . . -er. Osamu kept the house clean while his twin just kept being himself again though they are both the mess. Atsumu as usual steals money and food from the storage and Osamu being the responsible one. . . well. He knows how to manage things. . . and Atsumu. 

Their mother has found wonderful places in her first week. They were sent with online messages, called with video calls and also receiving post cards despite it being old school. 

"Mail is here!" Atsumu says and he reads the message which is a message from their dead father. 

"You probably are old by now and I jist want you to know that I died early because I am diagnosed with cancer. I just want to let you know that I have dreams on my own but your mother and I has almost forgotten about those because there is more of an important journey more than that. It is having to take care of our kids. Knowing that you are twins is what made me happier because at least, we will just make another two later since we plan four little angels but sadly, my days of living is over. I know this sounds funny but before you were born to this world I have already loved you both. I want to let you know that I already have left legacies, possessions and inheritances. As promised, onigiri Miya will be left to you two. Three bars of gold for each of you and also the land of my fathers before me in Osaka. You decide what to do to the land, except selling it." The twins laughed as they read it. "Build another branch, expand the business, your choice. Love each other and never forget that before I could even die before seeing you, you are already love dby me your father. Take care and be successful." 

Atsumu sheds a tear. 

"Crying already?" 

"No! I'm happy! At least We get to know our father has left something for us." 

"Written eighteen years ago. He died before he could get to see us." Osamu says and keeps the letter. Atsumu hugs him from behind later. 

"I'm just happy we get to see dad's picture." He says as he shows their father's photo with their ultrasound. He looks happy with the photo of them inside their mother's womb. 

"He is such a crybaby like you Tsumu." 

"We look like him." Atsumu added. 

They also saw the photo with their dad bald and dying through chemotherapy. He is still happy and fighting. 

"Imagine if dad is alive." 

"We would've been cheered with banners during our games for sure." The twins laughed. 

The two kept the letter and photos as memories with one photo of their father in a frame and decorated in the family photos table. 

Days later and the two improved even better. Atsumu gets to act the same though at least he isn't pushing himself to be smart when he is not. Osamu is there to help him all the time anyways. 

They also celebrated their first month as owners of Onigiri Miya with most of their teammates arriving. It was indeed a tiring day. 

"Good night Tsumu." 

"Good night Samu." Atsumu and Osamu went separate ways and to their own bedrooms. 

Osamu has a smile om his face and calling it a day as he starts to close his eyes and sleep. 

It was fine until three hours later. 

"Samu." What? "Samu!" Atsumu is waking Osamu up and Osamu sees Atsumu. 

"Tsumu." He says. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Atsumu asks.

"Let me guess, nightmares again?" 

"Yeah." Atsumu cannot look to the eyes of his twin brother. Osamu doesn't really mind sleeping with his twin. 

"Okay!" Osamu moves to the left to let his brother sleep beside him. "Good night Tsumu." Osamu says before--

"Samu." Atsumu calls again after lying beside him and turning his body. 

"Yeah?" Osamu asked. 

"I can't sleep." Atsumu whispered. 

Osamu moans and turns to face at him but his eyes are closed. 

"J-Just close your eyes Tsumu. Lets sleep." Atsumu pouts at what Osamu says and it seems like Osamu doesn't get it. 

Atsumu makes his move as he slowly turns Osamu lying on his back again to the bed and Atsumu is over Osamu and kissing his lips passionately. Osamu half-lid opened his eyes after Atsumu pulled away. 

"Lets do it again Samu. Those things we did a month ago." Atsumu mumbles. 

"But I'm tired Tsumu. Lets just do it next time." Osamu exclaims weakly. 

"Mmm!" Atsumu frowns and smirks as he knows what to do. "Okay Samu." 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until slurping sounds can be heard. Osamu who is sound asleep is awakenes but something else has woke him up. 

"Warm?" He checked under the blanket and seeing his brother. . . 

Atsumu is sucking Osamu's cock. 

Osamu is surprised at what he is seeing. 

"What're you--" he winced as he felt the teeth of his twin bit his member and his tongue circling the head. 

Atsumu eyes on his brother's face and seeing his face like that just turned him on further. 

Atsumu continues to suck on Osamu but he can't go any deeper. It is his first time. 

"Ts-Tsumu!" Osamu moans as he is trembling in the good warm coating his dick is having. "N-No!" He tried not to moan out loud. 

Atsumu pulls out thinking his brother is about to unload but he actually isn't. 

"Don't come yet!" Atsumu says to Osamu. "I'm not done yet." He added. 

"Tsumu why are you--?"

"I have always planned to do this to you again the moment we did it for the first time. I even made research about this stuff and wanting to do it with you, Samu!" He goes front face-to-face with his twin and kissing him with a smack and aggressively malicious with erotic sounds.

While Atsumu is keeping his brother busy, he is actually swaying his hips as he lubricates himself with his own drool. 

Osamu is mindless that Atsumu is about to make Osamu enter his hole. 

"Ngh!" Osamu finally felt it. "Tsumu! No! Are you sure about this?" He pants. 

"Ah! Mmmhh! Ah!" He lets out breaths as his entrance is finally penetrated with the head and slowly sliding down. It was warm and sore. 

Atsumu cannot help but let out a loud cry and his eyes are shut trying to ease the pain but isn't working an inch. He never thought the porn videos and internet posts are lying. It was way painful than wonderful for the first time being penetrated. 

"Shit!" Osamu mumbles as he sees his brother whimpering and unable to move as he felt the pain of being entered for the first time. "Tsumu I'm pulling out." 

Atsumu pushed Osamu as he is about to get up. Atsumu doesn't want to stop. He cannot feel his legs but his knees is still on the bed. He starts to buck his hips and starts moving up and down with his hands on his brother's abs and pushing him gently and back with the bed's bounce. 

Osamu felt it. His twin's insides are so tight! 

Atsumu kept pushing back and moaning louder and louder as he felt himself getting devirginized for every push. The look on his face is priceless. 

Osamu seeing his brother look so innocent just turned him on and his libido has increased and gets harder below. His brother felt the slight change happening inside and his back arcs with Atsumu cooing. 

"Samu! Samu your cock is growing!" He whimpers in a pleading tone. 

"S-Sorry! You're just too hot. And your face is so cute." Osamu is seeing his twin brother blushing as he kept on fucking himself over his twin brother. 

Osamu never knew this would happen. Yeah he did want to do this to his brother a lot but he never knew Atsumu grew hungrier to do this with him more than he does. He blushed just by seeing his brother sweating and moaning and showing faces not seen before. 

"You're so tight Tsumu!" He breathed out 

"F-Fuck me!" Atsumu pleaded as he builds up the speed a little but still feeling that jolt and pain crossing. 

Osamu watching his brother do all the job just doesn't satisfy him. He wants to do something at least. 

"Tsumu!" Tsumu looks at his brother as he opens his eyes. Osamu looks so sexy with the look on his face. 

"Wh-what're you--!" Osamu turns the tables and making Atsumu lie on bed. 

The twins are seeing each other's face and Osamu pushes his dick back inside. Atsumu let out a whine as he squirms due to pain. 

"Relax Tsumu!" Osamu whispered as he starts to leave marks again on Atsumu's neck and smooching real deep and erotic. 

"S-Samu! Shit!" He lets out and groansat the neck harassment. Atsumu starts to wail as he felt his twin brother thrusting inside with moderate speed. It was indeed his first time being fucked by a long, thick and juicy cock. 

"Samu! Slow down!" Atsumu is hurting. He cries in pain and kept wailing the more Osamu thrusts further and deeper than the time Atsumu sat on him. "N-No!" 

All Osamu replied is his continuous panting. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to take his size and luckily he did research about it too. He took hold of both of Atsumu's legs and spreading it up to the air to widen him up a little. 

"Ahhh!" Atsumu yelped as he felt like his skin is being torn apart. His eyes are wide opened as he felt that pain and his mouth is watering with drool. 

Osamu seeing it for the first time just made his body twitch and wanting to see more of what his brother would look like while being fucked. But he wants to save those for some other time. For now, he woos his brother by closing his mouth with a kiss. 

Osamu plays with his brother's tongue while thrusting inside and going deeper and picking and losing speed with no definite rhythm. 

"Argh!" Atsumu arcs his back as Osamu seems to have touched a sensitive part inside Atsumu. "Fuck! No no! Fuck!" Atsumu sarts to cry again feeling pain but then he still wanta to keep going. 

He found the comfort he needed when Osamu finally found Atsumu's sweet G-spot and made it better with circling his thumb on Tsumu's nipples leaving Atsumu really satisfied. 

Osamu is almost at it and he knows its been taking too long. He took grasp of his brother's twitching member and leaking a lot of precum and even dripping down the shaft and to his hole. Must be the reason it gets more slippery in every thrust. 

"No! No I don't want to come yet!" Atsumu pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Just fuck me Samu! Fuck me and fill me up! I want you to fill me u-- mmm!" Osamu shuts his brother up with a smacking kiss. 

Osamu is planning to finish the business as he goes faster making his brother moan hysterically. He really is feeling the pain of a devirginized ass right now. First times are really painful. He kept breathing as he lets out air and panting aggressively. 

It was different. He wants to pull out but then he is wanting more of the pleasure so much. So much that he doesn't want to end though he also wants to. He is wanting to put a stop of being jacked off but he also loves the sensation and how slippery his twin's hand is being coated by precum and stroking him majestically. 

"Samu! No! I'm coming!" He said in a husky voice and wailing later as he felt his load shoot on his twin's abdomen. 

"Tsumu!" He pants out as he felt himself almost coming. His abdomen is shot with load and he kept thrusting inside Osamu and getting more and more aggressive feeling like a full tank of water getting to be drained. Osamu is grunting hard.

He lets out noises and keeps thrusting hard letting louder clapping sounds escape from their skins and Osamu groans as he successfully ends the exploration with a great release of warm rush. 

Atsumu wails out loud as he felt it slick and completely fresh and warm. It wasn't ending. Osamu has been releasing his tank for more than a minute and his cock twitching inside. It rather seem endless of losing come to shoot out. 

"It won't stop!" Osamu mumbles. 

"I ca-- can feel i-it tw-- twitch-- ing ins-side!" Atsumu said in a stuttered husky voice. "I'm being-- bred and f-filled." He cannot breathe fine or relax. 

Looks like Osamu overdid it despite Atsumu starting to do it on his own and with his cock. 

"I'm pulling out!" Osamu slowly pulls out his cock thinking it might end when he does but. . . 

"H-Hey!" Atsumu felt a cumshot hit his lips. "How much semen have you stored? Aren't you jerking off?" He hasn't stuttered as his tongue took a taste of his brother's seed. 

"Finally it stopped." 

"It looked like you stored a liter of your man juice to breed me so much in a day." Atsumu says trying to catch his breath now and chuckling. "Social media is a lie. Come doesn't taste good." He spits out the drop of come he took taste. 

"Don't complain Tsumu! You wanted that for so long anyways." Osamu drops tired on his brother's body not minding the come rubbing on their bodies. Atsumu is trying to keep his entrance sealed but Osamu's load still oozes out. 

"Samu your come is too slick and fresh its oozing out my asshole. Your bed--" 

"Its okay Tsumu! We will sleep on your bed then." He is still smooching his brother and lightly licking Atsumu's cheeks but with complete lust. 

"We just came Samu. You don't have to do that." Atsumu purred and rubbing his cheek on Osamu's and then nuzzles his nose onto his nose.

"We should clean up." 

"Yeah!" Atsumu felt like it s a safe haven and naturally smiles as he embraces his twin. 

"Lets get up." Osamu gets up and Atsumu's arms still around him. "Can't you let go? We need to clean up!" Osamu purred in a flirty way. 

"Its just I-- I can't walk Samu. I can't feel my legs." Well his legs are really on the floor truly. 

"Okay then!" Osamu carries Atsumu and going to their bathtub. "Does it hurt?" He asked Atsumu. 

"It does. It stings." He answers as he is being laid down to the bath tub. 

Osamu turns on the faucet and filling up the tub with lukewarm water and Atsumu in it. 

"Better?" 

"Better." Osamu got his answer and decides to dip in with Atsumu. 

"Hey! Hey hey! What the-- dipping in the--?"

Atsumu is shut when Osamu kissed him. 

"How about shut up so we can peacefully have ourselves cleaned up?" Osamu says in a soft voice and turns around and going behind Atsumu. 

Atsumu bends over and lying down on his brother. 

"Hmph! Perv." 

"Says the one who sucked my dick in my sleep." Osamu chuckles and Atsumu snickers. 

"What? Your cock is tasty." 

"Cocks don't have taste." 

"Well for me it does." Atsumu says and holds on Osamu's hands and wrapping it around himself on the abdomen. "Sooooooo, does this mean I'm pregnant?" 

Osamu raised an eyebrow and Atsumu laughing. 

"No you're not. You won't! What kind of thinking is that?" 

"And then if I do I will tell Suna and Ojiro, I made them out of looooooove!" He says in a groovy fashioned voice with funny hand gestures. 

Osamu finds it corny and pressed on his tummy and leaving Atsumu squirming. 

"Hey stop! Stop! It tickles." 

"And we are in a bathtub." 

The twins smiles in relief and both sighed as the water got warmer. 

"I love you Tsumu." 

"I love you too, Samu!" 

And then again the twins kissed each other before they cleaned themselves.


End file.
